gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
StarFace
StarFace was a short-lived, game show where people answer questions about popular television stars, usually with pictures as clues. Gameplay Main Game Round 1 Three players were shown photos of celebrities, each one having a set of questions. The first question on each photo was identifying the celebrity in it, and each question thereafter was a follow-up about that celebrity. One set of questions was dubbed "(National Enquirer) Hot Corner", where the featured celebrity was someone who is very sexy. Another set of questions was dubbed "Celebrity Train Wreck", where the featured celebrity was someone who had been in recent life trouble. Players buzzed in to answer questions, with each correct answer worth 50 points in this round. Round 2 This round was played the same as Round 1, except each correct answer was worth 100 points, and one of the following segments was featured: *'Below the Beltway' – Pictures of a politician, past or present, were revealed, starting at the person's waist and zooming out from the body, one at a time. *'See Cups' – Pictures of a female celebrity were revealed, starting at the person's breasts and zooming out from the body, one at a time. *'Yearbook' – Pictures of a celebrity were revealed, starting at youth and going through maturity, one at a time. For each segment, a clue was given for each stage of the reveal, after which the players could buzz in and guess who the person was. Any player who guessed incorrectly was locked out for the rest of the reveal. Afterwards, all three players were eligible to answer the follow-up questions. Other segments played in this round were as follows: *'15 Minutes of Fame' – A segment that was rarely used, it featured a person who only became famous because they are related to a celebrity. *'Mug Shot' – A segment that was almost always used at the end of this round on every episode, it featured a mug shot of a celebrity who had been arrested at least once before. Round 3 Each player put on a mask of the same celebrity. All questions asked in this round were about that celebrity, and each time a player buzzed in, they had to phrase their answer in first-person form. Each correct answer in this round was worth 200 points. The player with the highest score at the end of this round won the game and advanced to the bonus round. In case of a tie, one more question was asked. Whichever tied player buzzed in with the correct answer won; but if they are wrong, the other tied player automatically won. Bonus Round The winning player was shown two pictures, and was read a series of statements. 60 seconds was put up on the clock, and the player had to guess which picture pertained to a statement. If the player made ten correct guesses before time ran out, they won a trip, otherwise they received $100 for each correct guess. Rating Studio Hollywood Center Studios Trivia *In it's early development stages, the show was originally titled as "Fame Game". *This show was once teamed-up with the long-running, celebrity tabloid magazine called The National Inquirer. *This show was once formerly paired up with the equally short-lived 2006 revival of Chain Reaction hosted by Dylan Lane. *The bell heard when a player got an answer right was the letter light-up "bing" from Wheel of Fortune. The win bells were previously used on Shop 'Til You Drop ''and the 1990 revival of ''Match Game. *The wrong answer buzzer was also used on the aforementioned Shop 'Til You Drop and 1990 revival of Match Game (when the Match-Up clock hit :00). Also, an extended version of the bonus round music was later used in the bonus round of Merv Griffin's Crosswords. Links Sneak Preview Video Rules for StarFace Category:Themed Quiz Category:Celebrity Category:Popular Culture Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2006 premieres Category:2006 endings